


【豆腐丝/胡萝卜丝】输家 - 06【NC17】

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 一直对年初拜仁训练新闻里传出的豆腐和老胡的冲突耿耿于怀，于是就开了这个新脑洞。





	【豆腐丝/胡萝卜丝】输家 - 06【NC17】

莱万瞬间明白了。  
他抬手就给了罗伊斯一个耳光。  
“啪。”  
罗伊斯遂防不急，头被莱万的巴掌扇到左边，原本沉溺在情潮当中的前端顿时萎靡了下来。  
“呵呵……”冰窖一样的沉默中，罗伊斯的喉咙里发出沉闷的冷笑声，接着空洞的声音沙哑的从沙发那头传过来：“Lewandowski，你吃醋了？分手四年了你现在摆出这个姿态给谁看？我Marco Reus是出轨了还是劈腿了？”  
罗伊斯的慢慢回头看他，左手轻轻的将散乱的头发一下子拢到脑后，嘲讽着仰望他：“当初是你说要分手的，我连一个字都没说。现在想怎么着？你还幻想我对你旧情难了然后守身如玉？去你妈的。”  
莱万听不得他说这些。自己的隐秘心事被罗伊斯一一道破，而罗伊斯身下的风光也仿佛在他今晚不堪一击的心房上更用力的插上一刀。唯有还以颜色，用伤害的方式来回击，莱万才能面对身下像刺刀一样锋利的罗伊斯。  
“……好样的，Marco。”只留下这么一句话，莱万就开始了他的攻城略地。

 

他没有给自己的分身润滑，直接对着罗伊斯红肿的后穴挺进去。那里不久前才被开发过，根本没法抵御又一场的活色生香。莱万的阴茎跟一把烧红的炙铁一样，重重的蹭着罗伊斯发抖的内壁进到最深处。  
罗伊斯被他粗鲁的动作激得生疼，趋利避害的本能让他不断往沙发里躲，挥舞的双手狠狠的推攘着莱万健硕的上身，企图让自己逃离这一场实力悬殊的身体较量。  
莱万根本没理会罗伊斯的动作，他只是单手抓住罗伊斯的双臂，将它们紧紧的摁在罗伊斯的头顶，下身以打桩的速度快速、凶狠的进出着，罗伊斯那收缩的内壁让他今晚第一次体会到了主宰的快感。  
“Matz有没有进的这么深？他的技巧有我好？谁干你干的最舒服？嗯？”每用力顶弄一下，莱万就问出一个羞辱性的问题。罗伊斯被他折腾得唯有发出阵阵哀鸣，根本没办法对他的发问做出任何回应。  
莱万不死心，他的上半身扛着罗伊斯的右腿缓缓前倾，大腿依然压在他的左腿上让他动弹不得，几乎把罗伊斯的双腿拉伸到接近180度，居高临下的看着他：“回答我，Marco。你说他要是知道今晚发生的事，他会怎么看你？”  
罗伊斯的右腿几乎被压到脸边，他的大腿内侧绷的很紧，后穴收缩的厉害，在过度使用中被摩擦的发疼。他紧紧的闭着双眼，唯一的力气似乎都被用来抵御莱万的无理问题。  
没听到想要的答案，莱万握着罗伊斯的下巴逼迫他正视自己的遭遇，手指头划过自己刚刚在他脸上留下的掌痕，一遍遍的摩挲着，但阴茎依然每一下都插到最深处。  
罗伊斯痛苦的表情分明在告诉他，自己没有从这一场的性爱中得到任何快感。莱万并不想让他好过，也不想让自己好过。他不再说话，下身发狠的用力着，上半身就这么压在罗伊斯身上，右手掌从他的脸颊挪到双眼，然后轻轻地盖住他梦里千回百转的深绿色眼眸。  
这场性爱的拉锯战最后在莱万的一身低吼中，释放在了罗伊斯的下体深处。  
一切结束后，罗伊斯的身体依然微微颤抖着，而莱万始终附着他的双眼，不叫他看见他们现在的尴尬处境。  
注视着身下罗伊斯微微开启的双唇，莱万静默着，在他的喘息当中，默默的低下头印上了自己的吻。  
这不是一个迟到的吻，但四年的等待却足够漫长。

 

下文转【LOFTER】


End file.
